A Rooted Sorrow
by Lt. Barbie Carson
Summary: Big changes in the Federation and an old nemises haunts Kirk


Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am not affiliated with Paramount.  
  
This is a novel that I wrote a LOOOONG time ago and never had the courage to do anything with it. I hope other TOS fans will enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Judging from the admiral's sullen face and solemn dark eyes the news was not going to be pleasant.  
  
Captain James T. Kirk sat at his desk in his quarters, anticipating the news Admiral Robert Wesley had to deliver. Wesley, a 40-something man with a full head of prematurely-white hair, had been promoted to the rank of admiral after serving as commander of the Lexington. Something big was happening at Starfleet. Something very big. As Kirk's friend, Admiral Wesley wanted to be the one to deliver the news.  
  
"…and that's the decision." Wesley finished.  
  
In one way Kirk was surprised yet he also knew this change was, eventually, inevitable.  
  
"I have an uneasy feeling about this." Kirk replied to his friend, certainly an understatement. However, Starfleet already made the decision and the decision was final.  
  
"Yes, Jim," Wesley morosely added, "It's the end of Starfleet as we know it."  
  
Lieutenant Nyota Uhura could barely contain herself as she walked briskly down the corridor to the briefing room. The doors whooshed open and her bright, happy smile permeated the room. She awaited this moment for quite some time, longer than she could remember. Not everyone held her cheerfulness, she noticed, since only Lieutenant Sulu returned her smile. Of course Commander Spock was composed as always and Ensign Chekov had an impassive expression. She quietly took her seat as the doors opened again. This time it was Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy. They eyed-up Uhura's smile and somberly walked to their seats.  
  
Everyone patiently waited in silence.  
  
Breaking the tense quietness, Sulu spoke first.  
  
"I think it's about time. I'm all for it!"  
  
Uhura approvingly nodded, speaking slowly and distinctly.   
  
"So do I!" To that comment, Mr. Scott let out a small snort of disapproval.  
  
"It is not sensible," Mr. Spock joined in, "to discuss events that have not yet occurred. It would make more sense to wait until the captain arrives with the news." He wanted to add that everyone's reactions were completely illogical but he also realized it would be pointless and only start a large debate.  
  
As Spock finished speaking, the doors once again opened. Captain James Kirk entered and stood near the doorway for a brief moment, taking in everyone's expressions. He noted that Spock had just finished speaking and hoped his first officer did not have to referee a disagreement. Anxiousness emitted from the bodies seated at the table. The captain took his seat at the head of the table and began, his voice as calm as if he were merely giving an order to do star charting.  
  
"I have received final word from Starfleet." He glanced at each face as he spoke. "A new captain has been named for the Lexington."  
  
Everyone held their breath in suspension, anticipating the climax of their captain's presentation. There were several possibilities for this particular captaincy, each well deserving. Yet only one was the cause of a controversy, the first time the choice of a starship captain was ever questioned. Kirk continued.  
  
"Out of the several fine candidates the decision was made to give the ship to…" He specifically faced Ms. Uhura. "…Captain DeBella."  
  
There was a variety of emotions around the table. Uhura once again beamed as earlier, along with Sulu. Even Chekov bore a smile, as if he expected this. Not everyone was all smiles, however.  
  
"Captain, it's not gonna' work." Mr. Scott roughly commented.  
  
Uhura narrowed her lovely chestnut eyes at him and started to open her mouth. Sensing a disagreement, Kirk abruptly cut her off before she could begin.  
  
"Starfleet came to this decision based on Federation complaints that Starfleet was losing its image of peace and exploration and becoming too discriminatory and militaristic."  
  
Ignoring the captain's statement, Mr. Scott felt the need to defend himself.  
  
"No disrespect, Ms. Uhura but let's face it, bullies like the Klingons… well you know their value of…"  
  
Sulu came to her defense. "Who cares what the Klingons think!"  
  
Dr. McCoy quickly backed up Mr. Scott. "The Klingons would think twice before firing on the Enterprise, before firing on Captain Kirk, before firing on any other starship, but what would they think about firing on Captain DeBella? They'd sit there and laugh!"  
  
"Doctor," Spock said, "I must point out that Vulcan is under rule of T'Pau. No members of the Federation, nor any opponents have ever 'laughed' at her."  
  
"T'Pau's a Vulcan. DeBella's a human, a very emotional human, as you're always so quick to criticize!"  
  
Uhura stood from her seat and slapped her hands down on the table as she spoke. "Well Captain Kirk's a human!" Sulu let out a laugh while Chekov could not resist a comment.  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out!"  
  
"Uhura's right." Sulu said. "It shouldn't make a difference. DeBella had the same training as any other captain."  
  
Angered by the behavior of his senior officers, Kirk had had enough.  
  
"Whether or not DeBella should be captain of the Lexington is no longer an issue to debate." Kirk strongly stated. "As Mr. Sulu pointed out, DeBella has had the same training as myself. Starfleet carefully made their decision and we have to stand by it. And I do not want my senior officers arguing about it. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Affirmative responses were quietly said.  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone rose. Uhura was the first to leave, happy and excited. Sulu and Chekov left behind her, followed by Mr. Scott. Spock and McCoy moved from the table but remained. Kirk was still standing by his seat, ready to tell his two friends that he was in no mood for a debate.  
  
"Come on," McCoy began, "Jim, you almost choked on your last words 'we…have to stand by it. You both know this was a good intention but it won't work."  
  
"Not with attitudes such as yours, Doctor." Spock said. McCoy started to say  
  
something but Spock continued "I do not understand why Captain DeBella's abilities would be any different from any other captain. If Starfleet doubted the abilities of a captain they most certainly would not give that person a ship to command."  
  
"No one here is doubting Captain DeBella's abilities," Kirk said "but hostile forces…"  
  
"Such as the Klingons…" McCoy added  
  
"…such as the Klingons … they'll perceive the Lexington as weak, an easy target. You know that as well as I."  
  
Calmly Spock replied "It would be up to Captain DeBella to prove that the Lexington is fully capable of defending herself as would the Enterprise or any other ship in the fleet."  
  
"Spock, I… oh how can I explain it!" McCoy loudly declared.  
  
"You are blinded by prejudice. That would be the appropriate explanation." Spock confidently stated. McCoy was startled by this comment.  
  
"Spock, you damn well know the last thing I want or anyone else wants is violence! Captain DeBella is going to be more at risk than any other captain! I don't want to see anyone hurt!"  
  
"Yes doctor, Captain DeBella will be at a greater risk…" Spock stated, with just a twinge of annoyment that only his two friends would notice "…because she will be dealing with hostile forces within the Federation as well."   
  
"Spock," Kirk turned towards his first officer, "I tend to agree with Dr. McCoy. I can hardly imagine Captain DeBella in hand-to-hand combat with a Klingon, a Gorn, a Rigellian,…" The captain paused, haunted by his words to Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas several years ago 'Man or woman, it makes no difference…' and changed his line of thought. "I've never felt prejudiced towards anyone, anything in my life. I've treated everyone as equally as possible. Bones, why are we so uneasy about this?"   
  
"Things change. They must to avoid stagnation. In time, this event will be forgotten as new events emerge and once again, everyone's attention is brought to it. I find the attention, the publicity of this event most unreasonable." Spock said.   
  
"Perhaps," McCoy said, his head looking down "because the media is making such a big deal out of this so are we all." He looked up and nodded "Or perhaps we're just too old fashioned."  
  
Kirk made no reply to McCoy's comment as the three of them headed out of the room. But his thoughts kept nagging at him. It seems almost unnatural. Ships are always referred to as she, not the captain. 


End file.
